


Little White Bassinet

by shlaura



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel reflects on his and Dean's new addition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Bassinet

Castiel’s fingers ghost over Dean’s naked back, all the way down to the waist of his sweat pants and then back up. He doesn’t touch, but just barely hovers over the warm skin. He hasn’t gotten any sleep. The baby has been colicky all weekend and Dean stayed up last night with her while Cas caught up on sleep. Now Dean’s catching up and Cas alternates between the bassinet that sits several feet away from their bed, and Dean’s easy melodious breathing. 

The baby has her own room, of course, equipped with a crib and all sorts of other baby things, but she hasn’t slept in it a day in her life. Dean hates the crib, refuses to put her down in it for even a second. He even keeps the door to the nursery closed so he doesn’t have to see it when he walks by. The thing is that all it takes is a glimpse and Dean can’t get rid of images of Azazel standing over Sammy, and their mother burning in the demon’s fire. 

When Cas realized the issue, he immediately suggested getting rid of the crib and redoing the room entirely. But Dean knows that while he’s at work, Cas uses the nursery, so they compromise. The nursery stays as long as Dean never has to make use of it. So at night, and whenever it’s Dean’s turn to put her down for a nap, Mary-Ann sleeps in that little white bassinet in their bedroom. Sometimes, when Cas is out or he’s feeling particularly indulgent, Dean lets the baby nap on his chest while he lays in bed watching TV. He insists its the fastest way to get her to sleep, and Cas can believe it, because the steady beat, the warmth, the rhythmic rise and fall of Dean’s breathing, and the scent of leather and cars and soap is also the fastest way to put Castiel to sleep.


End file.
